gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Ouvertüre
Brad Falchuk Ian Brennan |Regisseur=Ryan Murphy |Vorherige=''keine'' |Nächste=Jenseits von Gut und Sue }} Ouvertüre ist die erste Episode von Glee. Handlung Der Schultag beginnt damit, dass das sich ein Paar Mitglieder des Footballteams rund um den stylisch gekleideten Kurt versammeln. Nachdem sie ihm erlauben seine Marc Jacobs Jacke und seine Schultasche abzulegen, werfen sie ihn in den danabenstehenden Mullcontianer. Der Spanisch Lehrer Will Schuester bewundert unterdessen den Trophäenschrank der William McKinley High School und entdeckt dabei eine Auszeichnung für die frühere Glee Leiterin Lillian Adler. Nach einer Spanisch Stunde vor einer gelangweilten Klasse, sitzt er zusammen mit der Vertrauenslehrerin Emma Pillsbury, dem Football Coach Ken Tanaka und der Cheerios Trainerin Sue Sylvester im Lehrerzimmer. Will erfährt dass der Glee Leiter, Sandy Ryerson, gefeuert wurde. Will entscheidet danach den Glee Club zu übernehmen und geht deswegen zu Direktor Figgins. Kurt, die stotternde Tina und die talentierte Mercedes bewerben sich bei dem hoffnungsvollen Will. Die nach Ruhm suchende Rachel bewirbt sich ebenfalls für den Club, und sie ist auch der Grund warum Sandy wegen unsittlicher Berührung gefeuert wurde (sie hat ihn bei Figgins angeschwärzt). Nach einer miesen ersten Probe, ist Rachel auf Will sauer weil der Artie, der in einem Rollstuhl sitzt, als den Lead Sänger ausgewählt hat. Will und Rachel sprechen nach der Probe darüber dass sie einen männlichen Sänger braucht der mit ihr mithalten kann. Will trifft sich mit Figgins, der ihm klar macht dass er das Auditorium nicht mehr benutzen darf, weil die anonymen Alkoholiker es für ihre Treffen brauchen und sie auch dafür zahlen würden. Will und Figgins machen eine Abmachung: Glee darf das Auditorium bis zu den Nationals verwenden. Wenn sie sich gut schlagen können sie es behalten. Wenn sie es nicht bis zu den Nationals schaffen wird der Club nicht weiter bestehen. Außerdem muss Will das Nachsitzen beaufsichtigen, ohne dafür bezahlt zu werden. Will überrascht seine Frau Terri bei der arbeit, die sich gerade darüber aufregt dass ihr Angestellter, Howard, nicht einmal ein Bettlaken falten kann. Er erzählt ihr dass er von nun an eine Zeit lang, spät nach hause kommen würde. Will trifft danach auch ich Sandy der davon gehört hat dass er den glee Club übernommen hat. Sandy hat gar kein Problem damit dass er gefeuert wurde weil er mit dem Verkauf von Marihuana sowieso mehr Geld macht. Sandy gibt Will ein Päckchen mit den worten, "Das Erste ist um sonst". In der Schule, reden Sue und Will miteinander. Will fragt sie ob nicht vielleicht ein paar der Cheerios dem Glee Club beitreten möchten. Sue kann über diese Frage nur lachen und erklärt Will dass sich die Glee Kids ganz unten in der Rangliste an der High School befinden Cheerleader sind hingegen an der Spitze. Emma gibt Will einen Rat, er muss sich nur ein paar beliebte Kids in sein Team holen müsste damit der Club populärer wird. Mit der Hilfe des Footballtrainers, spricht Will mit den Sportlern über Glee und hengt ein Bewerbungsblatt auf. Später nachdem nur ein Paar Scherznamen auf der Liste stehen hört er Gesang aus dem Umkleideraum kommen. Er findet Finn der unter der Dusche singt. Will beschließt, da sich freiwillig niemand meldet, Finn zu erpressen und erzählt ihm dass ein Päckchen Marihuana in seinem Spind gefunden wurde, welches das Päckchen von Sandy ist. Trotz der Tatsache das es nicht seines ist stimmt er zu und tritt dem Glee Club bei nur um seine Mutter nicht aufzuregen. Man erfährt dass Finns Vater im Irak gestorben ist. Seine Liebe zur Musik kommt von einem Gärtner, mit der mit seiner Mutter was hatte als Finn noch klein war. Nachdem der Mann seinem Mutter verlassen hatte, beschloss Finn alles zu tun um seine Mutter glücklich zu machen. In den Proben singen Finn und Rachel die Solos in You're the One That I Want aus Grease. Will ist zuversichtlich dass sie besser und mehr Mitglieder bekommen werden. An diesem Abend fragt Will Terri ob sie ihn auf eine Exkursion mit dem Glee Club zu den Gewinnern der Nationals von letztem Jahr, Vocal Adrenaline begleitet. Sie meint sie hat nicht genug Zeit dafür, wehalb Will ein Anmeldungsformular für eine Begleitperson im Lehrerzimmer aufhängt. Emma ist die erste und warscheindlich auch einzige die sich einträgt. Beim Footballtraining lügt Finn seinen Teamkollegen und besten Freund Puck an weshalb er das Training am Samstag versäumt hat. Er sagt seine Mutter hatte eine Operation, ihr wurde die Prostata entfernt. Später findet Puck heraus dass Frauen gar keine Prostata haben. Er konfrontiert Finn damit und findet die Wahrtheit heraus. Vocal Adrenaline, the Glee Club's rival and last year's winner at Nationals perform "Rehab", to a rousing standing ovation. Will, Emma, Artie, Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Rachel, and Finn sit, dumbfounded by the talent of the group. At school, Finn is surrounded by his football teammates. Puck tells him that women don't have prostates. Discovered, Finn admits the lie and is paintballed by the team. Gespannt auf das Talent von Vocal Adrenaline gehen die Glee Kids zu den Proben an deren Schule. Allesamt sind sie verblüfft vom Können ihrer Konkurrenten. Zu hause wird Will von Terri überrascht die ihm erzählt dass sie schwanger ist. Er freut sich zwar darüber weis allerdings nicht wie er seine Familie mit seinem geringem Lehrergehalt ernähren soll. Will spricht mit dem Glee Club darüber dass er die Schule in zwei Wochen verlassen wird. Finn verlässt nun den Glee Club, denn wenn Will weg ist wird er nicht mehr dazu gezwungen. Rachel übernimmt den Club danach. Das Footballteam trifft sich mit Finn mit einer Überraschung, Artie eingesperrt in einem Mobilen-WC, der um Hilfe schreit. Puck erklärt ihm dass er die Toilette umwerfen soll. Finn allerdings hilft Artie und berfreit ihn daraus, und sagt dem Team dass er dem Glee Club wieder beitreten wird. Über Pucks Proteste hinweg sagt Finn dass beide, das Footballteam und der Glee Club, ihn brachen um zu gewinnen, also macht er beides. Während er Artie zu den Proben bringt, sieht Finn den Gärtner seiner Mutter das Footballfeld bewässern während er zu dem Song Don't Stop Believin' singt. Finn entschuldigt sich bei den Glee Kids für sein Verhalten und organisiert den Club. Artie bringt eine Band zu den Proben mit, Mercedes macht die Kostüme und Rachel fungiert als Choreographin. Emma zeigt Will ein Video vom ihm zusammen mit dem Glee Club bei den Nationals 1993. Will erinnert sich daran und sagt dass das der beste Moment seinens Lebens war. Emma sagt ihm dass das Leben nur lebenswert ist wenn man etwas hat für das man sich begeisern kann. Als Will die Schule verlässt, hört er die Glee Kids den Song ''Don't Stop Believin' singen. Er beobachtet sie im Auditorium und stellt fest dass sie wirklich gut sind. Will trifft seine Entscheidung, er bleibt. Musik *'"Where Is Love?"': aus dem Musical "Oliver!", gesungen von Hank Saunders und Sandy Ryerson *'"Respect"': von Aretha Franklin, gesungen von Mercedes Jones *'"Mr. Cellophane"': aus Chicago, gesungen von Kurt Hummel *'"I Kissed A Girl"': von Katy Perry, gesungen von Tina Cohen-Chang *'"On My Own"': aus Les Miserables, gesungen von Rachel Berry *'"Sit Down, You're Rocking The Boat"': aus Guys and Dolls, gesungen von New Directions *'"Can't Fight This Feeling"': von REO Speedwagon, gesungen von Finn Hudson *'"Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'"': von Journey, gesungen von Finn Hudson und Darren *'"You're The One That I Want"': aus Grease, gesungen von New Directions *'"Rehab"': von Amy Winehouse, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'"Leaving on a Jet Plane"': von John Denver, gesungen von Will Schuester (nur im Director's Cut) *'"Don't Stop Believin'"': von Journey, gesungen von New Directions (Main Song) Kategorie:Glee Episoden